Rocket Power Death
by The Spooky Chihuahua
Summary: For people who hate Rocket power, like me.
1. The Shark

Rocket Power Death  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want too.  
  
  
  
Hullo there peoples! Welcome to Rocket Power Death! As you might've guessed, I nurture a deep hatred toward this idiotic show (partly since more people watched it instead of Zim), so now the entire cast must pay, with their miserable lives! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Reggie: ::walks in:: Hi! ::waves hand::  
  
Otto: ::walks in:: Hi Reg! ::waves hand:: Where is the rest of the gang?  
  
Reggie: I don't know, and I don't care!  
  
Otto: Gnarly, dude!  
  
Me as Weird Voice (AKA WV): Well, hello there!  
  
Otto and Reggie: Hi!!!!!  
  
WV: Guess what?  
  
Both R & O (Reggie and Otto): What?  
  
WV: I get to kill u!  
  
O: Awesome, dude! But first, can surf my last surf, which'll be really bad, like the rest of my surfing that people had the nerve to call "good"?  
  
WV: Er, yeah. And then you'll fall of your surfboard, get eaten alive, and then drown in the shark's guts. Sound all right with you?  
  
O: Sure, dude!  
  
R: What about me though? I wanna die!  
  
WV: I'll take care of u later.  
  
R: Fine, but can I watch Otto die?  
  
  
  
WV: Be my guest. Nobody will really miss him, will they?  
  
R: Nope. Raymando (whatever the heck his name is) won't mind a bit. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only reason we're allowed to do all these stupid sports is that we "accidentally" might get killed.  
  
O: HEY! I'm waiting to die here!  
  
WV: Ready?  
  
O: Well DUH, dude!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All: ::walk onto beach::  
  
O: Hey, how did this get here?  
  
WV: Shush you!  
  
O: Fine, dude! Okaaaaaaaaayyyy! Where's my surfboard, dude?  
  
R: ::grins evilly:: Here you go, dude.  
  
O: Neat! ::takes surfboard, goes out into ocean:: ::surfs:: Hey, look, dude! A big fish that looks kind of like a shark, but since I'm so stupid, I'm gonna say it's a big fish! :falls off:: ::shark attacks him:: Hey, look, dude! There's like, red stuff coming out of my leg! ::shark swallows O whole:: ::inside shark's stomach:: Hey, where's my surfboard and my leg, dude? WoW! I can't, like, what do u call it again?  
  
WV: Breathe? ::grins evilly::  
  
O: Yeah, that's it, dude! Gnarly! I'm dying! ::dies::  
  
And That was the Sad, Sad, Sad, Sad, Tale of Stupid Otto's death. Now Time for Reggie!!!  
  
How will Reggie die?  
  
WILL she die?  
  
Well, DUH!  
  
If I get at least one review (or less) I'll write the next chapter!  
  
So click the stupid review box!  
  
Oh yeah, first story so, may not be very good. 


	2. S'mores

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it don't want it  
  
Flashback: For stupid ones, I will tell u what just happened. Otto "drowned" and now it is Reggie's turn, to die.  
  
  
  
R: Sooooo.How will I die?  
  
WV: ::thinks:: Hmm, this is gonna be hard.  
  
R: No it isn't. Can I be burned?  
  
WV: Yeah! Now that is your first and last best idea!  
  
  
  
WV: ::builds fire::  
  
Twister (T): Hi guys! Where's Otto?  
  
R: Didn't u hear? MV killed him. Actually. a shark ate him but.. and now I get to experience the joy of death!  
  
T: Cool, dude (he has a poor twisted brain like Otto. Why else is his name Twister?)! When can I die??  
  
MV: Shush you! I'm trying to build the fire so I can roast Reggie. After that I'm gonna roast marshmallows! ^_^  
  
T: Can I roast marshmallows, dude?  
  
MV: ::thinks:: NO! Your stupidity will contaminate the fire!  
  
T: What does that mean?  
  
MV: ..... Figure it ,idiot.  
  
T: ::eats pop-tart:: huh, don't know what that means either.  
  
R: I wanna die! ::pouts::  
  
WV: NOOOOOOO!!! DON'T POUT! THE FIRE WILL GO OUT AND THEN I CAN'T ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!!!!! ::fire goes out::  
  
R; oops...so, uh, now how will I die?  
  
WV: Er..:puts Reggie in fireplace:: ::lights fire:: You're still gonna be roasted!  
  
R: ::roasting:: ::making s'more:: Yum ^-^  
  
WV: Aren't u supposed to be in pain?  
  
R: Pain? What is this "pain" you talk about?  
  
WV: Pain..::looks up in The American Heritage student Dictionary :: Oh, pain Pain 1. An unpleasant feeling occurring as a result of injury or disease, usually localized in some part of the body. 2. Mental or emotional suffering; distress.  
  
R: Oh yeah.EEK!!!!! PAIN! IT RETURNS!!! :: feels pain and LOTS of it:: ::dies::  
  
And That Was The Sad, Sad, Sad, Death of Reggie Rocket.  
  
T: When do I get to die?  
  
WV: Later.  
  
  
  
How will Twister die?  
  
Where the heck is Sam?  
  
How will Sam die?  
  
What kind of sick mind do I have?  
  
Are you really reading this?  
  
Oh yeah, I do have a heart. Special thanks go out BaileyBallinger and J.E. Falton, first reviewers ever for me! SO I will try to remember them! 


	3. Fred, the man eating duck

Chapter 3 of Rocket Power Death  
  
People who decided that they didn't want to read chapters 1&2, this flashback is for you.  
  
Ch. 1: Otto dies  
  
Ch. 2: Reggie dies  
  
Happy? Now read the stupid story..  
  
Oh yeah, I just watched Rocket Power, so I have "expanded" my vocab. A bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power! Don't want to either.Er, don't own Now that's what I call music either..  
  
Wha.? EEK! NOW 11 has songs from CDs I bought, so now when I buy that one, I have songs I already know on it! Scary.now to go kill the person who decides what songs on go on the NOW collections..  
  
Back to the fanfic.  
  
  
  
WV: So how will T die?  
  
S (Sam): Hi! I know how T can die!  
  
WV & T: How?  
  
S: Fred can eat him!  
  
WV: ::chuckles:: Oh yeah, Fred.  
  
T: Who be Fred?  
  
WV: He's my man-eating duck!  
  
Fred: quack  
  
WV: See?  
  
T: Soo.a duck eats me?  
  
WV & S: Yup ^-^  
  
T: COOL, MAN!  
  
WV: Uh, yeah. ::calls for Fred the man-eating duck::  
  
Fred: ::comes:: Quack?  
  
WV: Now, when u eat T, make sure he feels lots of pain. Make him die slooooowwwwwwwwlllllllyyyyyyyyy  
  
Fred: ::nods head (as best as a duck can)::quack  
  
S: YAY!  
  
T: Fred... HURRY UP AND EAT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Fred: ::eats t::  
  
T: Ah, pain, the power of life. Great for soul and body.  
  
WV: Wha.?  
  
S: I think the stomach acids are affecting his brain, making him smart for a couple of seconds.  
  
T: ::inside stomach:: GNARLY, I'M DYING! ::dies::  
  
WV: ::makes sad face:: Hey, only Otto can say that.  
  
S: But Otto is dead, so it really doesn't matter, does it?  
  
Otto's Ghost: Hiiiii! Hey, you can't say that T! You little :::WV kills him AGAIN (as best as u can kill a ghost):: Nooo...::dies::  
  
S: o.O Now that was creepy..  
  
WV: Well, now I get to kill you!  
  
S: Is it gonna be in another chapter?  
  
WV: Probably..  
  
S: So I have to wait? ::makes sad face::  
  
WV: Yup.  
  
  
  
Weird, I should say so.  
  
And beware, next chapter might make you afraid of skateboarding.  
  
Get it?  
  
Now REVIEW! 


	4. Santa the Snake and Skateboarders

Chapter 4 of Rocket Power Death  
  
Guess what stupid people? I'M NOT GONNA HAVE A FLASHBACK! So ha! Go read the first 3 chapters! Now, back to the fanfic.  
  
  
  
All: ::appear at Mad-skate-boarding-park-thing-that-I-don't-know-the-name- of-and-don't-care::  
  
S: So now what?  
  
WV: Lay. ::points to ground in front of random skateboarding thingy::  
  
S: Won't they run over me though?  
  
WV: Do want to die or not?  
  
S: Fine.:lays on ground where WV pointed to::  
  
Random Skateboarder (RS)1: ::runs over s:  
  
S: ::sickening crunch::  
  
RS2: ::lands on Sam's stomach:: Was that like the most unreal move ever that professional skateboarders couldn't do, dude?  
  
RS: Yeah, man! What was that, like, crunch we heard when we landed on the spot where some guy was lying at?  
  
RS2: I don't know, dude! But let's go get a Vanilla Coke!  
  
RS & RS2: ::gets vanilla coke:: ::leaves park::  
  
S: I'M STILL NOT DEAD!!!!  
  
WV: I know that.that was just Part 1!!!!! ::snaps fingers::  
  
All: ::land in Reptile House at Ocean Shores Idiotic and Pitiful Zoo::  
  
WV: Been here before?  
  
S: No, but cool snakes! Uh oh, am I gonna be bitten to death?  
  
WV: Yup! ^-^ ::pulls random poisonous snake:: say hi to Santa!  
  
S: U named the snake Santa?  
  
WV: Yup, its friends with Fred. Okay now u will pet or hold Santa.  
  
S: Fine..::holds Santa:: WoW, this snake is pretty nice.  
  
Santa: ::bites S::  
  
S: OW! ::drops Santa::  
  
Santa: (very angry) ::bites S again::  
  
S: Oh, this feels sooooo good! ::falls over:: Erm, could you help me a bit?  
  
WV: Nope! This is Part 2 and the final part! ::laughs evilly::  
  
S: ::dies::  
  
And That Was the Sad, Sad, Sad, Tale of Stupid Sam's Death.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, forgot the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it don't want it.  
  
Thank you peoples who reviewed! 


	5. The Fate Of Everybeast

The Last and Final Chapter of Rocket Power Death  
  
  
  
Yes, I do know that I killed Sam, Reggie, Twister, and Otto. So how did all the other people die? Read to find out. People u have never heard of are going to be in this fanfic, so they can help tell the tale.  
  
WF= wacko friend  
  
VSF= very smart friend  
  
TFOR= The freak of Redwall  
  
  
  
WF: Hullo!  
  
VSF: What is this exactly about anyway?  
  
WF: How the rest of Rocket Power's cast died.  
  
TFOR: Rocket Power scares me.  
  
VSF: EVERYTHING scares you.  
  
TFOR: Smart people scare me.  
  
WF: Are we going to tell this before or after the rabid squirrels come?  
  
TFOR: Ra-aabiid ssqquiirrrells?  
  
WF: Yeah, Rabid squirrels. I set some loose yesterday, so I could become rabid.  
  
TFOR: Rabid squirrels scare me. So does rap music. Can I tell the story?  
  
VSF: NO! I'm going to... ::begins story::  
  
A long , long, long, long, long, long, long, long, time ago they had this scary thing called...ROCKET POWER! (TFOR: It still haunts my dreams) U see, idiotic people liked this show, so it climbed Nickelodeon's pitiful TV show- liking chart. It had lots of characters, who are very fun to kill. But enough of history lessons, this very stupid fanfic chapter is what happened to the rest. (WF: didn't it say that up there?) Okay. here it is!!!!  
  
Sadly, later in 2002, Raymando and TiTo's friendship split in half. TiTo moved across the street from the Shore Shack, and opened Shore Shack 3. As Raymondo's business failed (since it was TiTo who made all the crappy food), TiTo's business rose, bringing his career to new heights, as people forgot about Shore Shack, when they went to Shore Shack 3. Raymando "accidentally" fell of the pier, and drowned. TiTo, who was tired with the food business and wanted to pick up dog poop, closed Shore Shack 3. An angry mob (angry about the restaurant being closed) came one night while TiTo was sleeping, and killed him with a Hickory Farms Beef Stick. As soon as they realized what they had done, they all committed suicide. There was still Rocket Power people about. Lars and his gang, became the town drunks, and all died of alcohol poisoning. Reggie's friends became volleyball stars, then died of volleyball blows to the head (meaning somebody threw the ball at their heads really, really hard and they died 'cuz of it). The rest of the cast went to the North Pole to celebrate Rocket Power's canceling, and all got ate up by polar bears.  
  
WF: COOL!  
  
TFOR: Go polar bears, but don't haunt my dreams!  
  
VSF: Sooooo...now what are we going to do? Just...talk?  
  
WF: Yup. I can tell you how we shoplifted NOW 11, forgot about it, and bought another copy!  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
And that's how I shoplifted it.  
  
VSF: hmm, I suppose they shoplifting part was smart, but why did u buy another one?  
  
WF: I dunno.  
  
TFOR: Can I end this?  
  
VSF: go ahead.  
  
("days go by" by Dirty Vegas plays as credits roll)  
  
WF: We have credits?  
  
VSF: No, I just wanted to listen to they song.  
  
TFOR: Dirty Vegas scares me. So do the Dixie Chicks.  
  
The End.  
  
Thank you for reading this, if you get this far. Thank you for reviewing, if you review.  
  
OOPS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for VSF, WF, and TFOR. So don't sue me!!!!! 


End file.
